


Of Second Chances

by lilferret



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilferret/pseuds/lilferret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something was obviously wrong, but they’d have to work out their issues on their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> It all started as a 30 minute writing sprint challenge, as put forth by Torchwood’s own Jane Espenson. Originally posted 2/21/11
> 
> **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Ianto raised an eyebrow, hands moving to his hips. “We’re going to a what?”

“A concert, Ianto,” Jack stated again, smiling that wicked smile that always made Ianto’s warning bells go off. “Trust me, you’ll like it.”

“Sounds off to me, mate,” said Owen, passing Ianto by as he headed down to the autopsy bay. Tosh giggled and Gwen was trying her best to hide a smirk.

“Oh come on, guys,” cried Jack, exasperated. “No one’s even asked what concert I’m taking him to!”

“I’m sorry, sir, but the only act in town at the moment is David Hasslehoff.” Jack waggled his brows at Ianto. “Oh no. No, no, sir, you can’t honestly be thinking of…”

Jack beamed, grabbing Ianto’s shoulders and turning him down toward the cog door, patting his arse. “Go on, off you go. Jeans and trainers will do. Or boots! I’ll swing by and pick you up in thirty minutes.” He ignored Ianto’s hanging head and turned toward his office before remembering one more thing. “Oh, and wear that red sweater. You know, the…”

“Yes…yes, Jack. Fine,” Ianto interrupted, letting the door slide open and stepping through. He really didn’t need the rest of the team knowing about Jack’s latest fetish with his clothes. The door slid closed behind him and Ianto closed his eyes for a moment before shaking his head and making his way up and out of the building.

twtwtwtwtwtwtw

Ianto was scowling as he stepped into the hub several hours later. Tosh eyed him carefully, wondering but not asking what had transpired to make him so upset. She watched as he moved quickly to the kitchenette, boots noisy on the metal grating, assuming he would be starting coffee.

Jack followed shortly, whistling a tune as he moved through the hub. He watched Ianto’s jeans-clad arse as it disappeared and shook his head. He stopped behind Tosh on his way to his office and pressed a quick kiss to the top of her head. 

“Working hard, I see.”

Tosh smiled, glancing up at him before looking back at her monitors. “You’re particularly chipper tonight,” she commented, noticing the sparkle in his eyes.

“I guess I am,” he agreed. “You should head home, Toshiko. That program can wait until morning. It’s late.”

“Alright, Jack,” she sighed. “Just give me about ten more minutes.” Jack continued on to his office and seemed to busy himself with stacks of paperwork for a few minutes. After everything was quiet for a time, she considered going in to ask about Ianto but saw the man heading their way. She smiled and thanked him when he pressed a cup of his coffee into her hand, then refocused her attention on her work as she sipped the hot beverage, Ianto heading back the way he’d come. Something was obviously wrong, but they’d have to work out their issues on their own.

Jack noticed there was no cup of coffee for himself and frowned, watching Ianto turn as if to head down to the archives. “Ianto, my office. Now.”

The Welshman stopped before turning heel and heading back past Tosh, whose eyes remained fixed on her screen as he passed by, joining Jack in his office. The doors were closed behind him and he stood, hands on hips, moving no further into the room.

Jack stood up and moved to lean against the side of his desk, eyeing the man stood so far away. “You haven’t said one word to me since we left the theatre.”

“Sorry, sir,” he clipped tersely, letting Jack know he wasn’t very sorry at all. “You said this was meant to be a date.”

“It was.”

“And do you normally drape yourself all over another man when your date is merely a meter away?”

Jack smiled, moving from the desk to walk slowly toward Ianto. “I wasn’t draping, Ianto,” he defended himself, placing a hand on each of Ianto’s and moving them out of his way. He then grasped Ianto’s hips and tugged him closer, noting the younger man didn’t object. “I was only talking to him.”

“You were flirting, Jack. Heavily.”

“I told him I liked his music.”

“You like more than his music.”

Jack frowned, about to object, but paused, seeing the genuine hurt in Ianto’s eyes. He’d put that there. “Maybe I was a little too flirty. I’m sorry, Ianto.” He pressed a soft kiss to the man’s lips, sighing when he received no response. “Ianto?”

Their eyes met again briefly before Ianto pulled Jack’s hands off of him and reached for the door. “If that’ll be all, sir? I have some things I need to do before I head home for the night.”

Jack nodded, feeling a tug of emotion as he watched Ianto leave his office. The evening was not supposed to end this way. Dinner, a concert… He’d thought they’d spend the night together. He knew he should have stuck with the cliché movie.

Ianto stopped only briefly to say something to Tosh before he moved on and disappeared. Tosh looked up and met his eyes as she grabbed her jacket, and Jack wasn’t sure whether or not he should feel ashamed that he saw sympathy in her expression. He was sure, however, that he’d really messed things up this evening.

He moved back toward his desk as the proximity alarms went off, signaling Tosh’s exit, but as he stood staring down at his piles of work he knew he’d not be able to concentrate well enough to deal with them. Instead, he sighed loudly and turned back toward the doors, climbing down into his bunker. He suddenly felt exhausted.

twtwtwtwtwtwtw

The silence should not have been getting to him, but it was. Ianto glanced up at Jack’s office but it was empty, the light off. The workstations were abandoned and silent, save for the slight whirring of a program Tosh had left running, and even Myfanwy must have left for her hunt already.

Ianto moved around the hub, picking up takeaway cartons and depositing them into the bin before checking his watch. It was nearing one. He’d lost himself to the archives for nearly three hours and needed to get home now before he ended up working through the night. He was reaching for the lights on his way out when he heard movement from Jack’s office and turned to see a dark form in the doorway. The lights were still off.

“You leaving?” It was Jack’s voice, but it sounded scratchy and strained, as if slightly choked.

He frowned up at the shadow. “Yes, sir. Was there something else you needed?”

“Would you stay if I said yes?”

Ianto swallowed, hand dropping from the lights as he realized why Jack’s voice sounded so strained. It was the sound of a man attempting to hold back tears. He’d been there too many times himself in the not too distant past not to recognize the sound of pain.

“I might.”

Jack moved then, away from his office and down through the hub until he was face to face with Ianto. He reached a hand up to brush the backs of his fingers down the man’s cheek, feeling the now familiar clenching in his chest as it hit him exactly how easily he could lose what they had. Whatever it was, it was something worth trying for, wasn’t it?

“Yes, Ianto,” he answered, his hand moving to cup the back of the Welshman’s neck as his other hand moved to Ianto’s chest and clutched at his sweater. The sweater he’d worn for Jack just because he knew he liked it, even though Ianto didn’t. “There’s something else I need.”

Ianto’s hands settled on Jack’s hips and Jack fought the urge to smile. “And what’s that, then?”

“You, Ianto,” he whispered, tilting his head closer and letting his eyes drift down to Ianto’s lips before moving back to meet the blue depths reflecting his own. “I screwed up. I know that. But it’s not the Hoff I want, Ianto. It’s you. Only you.”

Ianto moved without hesitation, closing the distance between them and kissing Jack hard. He felt the man tremble slightly and his arms wrapped around his back, Jack’s hands tightening their hold as if he were afraid to let go and Ianto’s hands splayed out on Jack’s lower back, pulling him even closer.

Their mouths worked against each other as if they were each the other’s life line. Ianto groaned when Jack broke the kiss, burying his face in Ianto’s shoulder and biting down through the fabric of his sweater. Desire shot through the younger man and he gasped, hips snapping forward to thrust against Jack, hardness met with answering hardness.

Pulling away Ianto grabbed Jack’s hand and led him back toward the office, the older man not protesting and not attempting to take over control. Jack followed him down into the room below, allowing Ianto to press him back against the ladder and rain kisses down his jaw, across his chin, biting it gently before moving on to his neck.

Jack breathed heavily, mouth slack as Ianto pulled down his braces went to work on the buttons of his shirt, yanking the fabric from his trousers and then tugging his undershirt up as well. He raised his arms obediently as both shirts were drawn up and off of him, fingers moving deftly to his belt buckle as his own settled on Ianto’s shoulders and a soft, hot mouth trailed down over his collarbone to close around a nipple and tug.

He moaned, watching with hooded eyes as Ianto’s mouth moved lower, tongue and teeth working a path down his stomach before lips pressed hotly against the bulge between his legs. Ianto’s hands made quick work of Jack’s boots, tossing them to the side haphazardly before unzipping and tugging down Jack’s trousers. Pausing only to kiss the tip of the engorged member that sprang free, making Jack hiss, Ianto yanked the offending clothing off and tore Jack’s socks away.

Jack stood naked before him, watching as a fully clothed Ianto sat back on his haunches to admire his work. The younger man smirked, standing and removing each article of clothing achingly slowly. He folded every piece carefully before moving on to the next, even though he’d not given Jack’s clothing the same delicate treatment.

Jack knew it was all part of Ianto’s plan. Ianto was running this show, and Jack would only get what Ianto allowed him to have. He wasn’t one to easily hand over control of a situation, but in this case, he’d willingly do so. His date with Ianto was supposed to be different. Something to show him he was worth more than a takeaway and a rough fuck over a desk. But he’d treated the man as an afterthought, instead of the focus of his attention. He needed to give Ianto back the respect he’d taken away.

Now standing as naked as Jack himself, Ianto reached for him, kissing him deeply and then pushing him onto the bed. Jack made no objection as he was moved onto his hands and knees, the bed dipping behind him once Ianto retrieved a bottle of lube from the side table. He closed his eyes, biting his lip while the other man slowly prepared him, warm fingers teasing him open carefully.

Ianto watched as Jack lowered his head, leaning on his forearms while his arse remained in the air, circling and pushing backward onto the fingers thrust inside of him. His cock remained hard and heavy, but Jack made no move to touch it. Ianto took that as acceptance that right now, if at no other time, Jack was his, and only his. Only he would decide when Jack came.

He heard Jack’s moan of disappointment as the fingers were withdrawn, leaving him empty, but it was followed shortly by a groan of intense pleasure as Ianto pushed his cock inside, filling him back up. He snapped his hips forward, burying himself in overwhelming heat, hands moving to Jack’s hips to pull him back against him, creating a tight friction that even the lube could not ease.

“Ianto,” Jack breathed, pushing himself back up onto his hands, eyes closed as he rocked against the thick cock inside him. “Please, faster?”

“You’re taking…me out…again,” Ianto replied between thrusts, ignoring the pleas from Jack as he moved leisurely in deep, even strokes.

“Okay.”

“Dinner…at a…nice…restaurant,” he continued, reaching around Jack’s hip to take hold of the other man’s cock, stroking it in time with his movements inside him.

“Yes…”

“And…afterward…”

“Movie?” Jack panted, Ianto’s thrusts so agonizingly slow he could feel every ridge, every vein.

“Stage…production,” Ianto corrected, sliding his hand over the head of Jack’s cock and then back down, tightening around his flesh and repeating the movement as his hips began moving faster and harder.

Jack grunted at the change in tempo, feeling his orgasm build quickly. “A…play?”

“Musical,” gasped Ianto, sweat beginning to form on his brow as pleasure crept over him.

Jack wanted to respond. He ached to make a joke about Ianto wanting to see a musical, but couldn’t, knowing that he, himself would love to see one with him, and that he was far too ready to come to bother with more talking.

Ianto seemed similarly affected, his breath reduced to panting and his hand pumping Jack faster and harder as he thrust. Jack’s cock pulsed and he moaned before letting out Ianto’s name, mixed with a litany of swear words, some Ianto knew and some in a language foreign to him. His come spilled over Ianto’s fist, jets of warm liquid fire that pushed Ianto into a final snap of his hips as he came deep inside Jack, groaning his pleasure.

When he could no longer hold himself up Jack collapsed, Ianto pulling out of him and falling at his side. They lay that way for several minutes, both attempting to regain proper use of their bodies, breathing labored by exertion.

Jack was the first to move, sliding off the bed and walking quickly to the bathroom. He returned a moment later with a cloth, damp with warm water. He cleaned Ianto’s hand gently, before moving the cloth over Ianto’s softening cock, wincing when Ianto flinched at the touch on his sensitive flesh. He then cleaned himself up, tossing the cloth away and maneuvering them until he could tug the bed clothes down and then up and over them both.

Ianto let him press a kiss to his lips, mouth opening willingly as Jack’s tongue sought entrance. Jack sighed into his mouth, tasting and exploring as if everything was new to him. As the kiss ended a few moments later he opened his eyes, searching Ianto’s and asking for forgiveness. The man seemed to understand, smiling softly and nodding slightly before turning around and pressing his back to Jack’s chest.

Jack slid an arm around Ianto’s middle and cuddled close, spooning against him and burying his face in Ianto’s neck. He pressed kisses to the skin just below his hairline, his eyes closed and his senses alert and receptive to every little bit of Ianto he could take in. He’d been so close to losing this. To losing him. And for what? A chance to flirt with a man he wasn’t even attracted to? The man couldn’t even sing.

“Thank you,” he murmured, so quietly Ianto had to strain to hear the words.

“For what?” Ianto asked, arm draped over the one around his middle, fingers entwined with Jack’s.

“For giving me another chance,” the man replied, brushing his lips against Ianto’s neck again.

“I’ll make a gentleman of you yet, Captain,” Ianto smirked, squeezing his fingers, eyes closing as he relaxed.

“Yes you will, Ianto,” Jack chuckled, tears stinging his eyes, thankful that Ianto couldn’t see them. “Yes you will.”

 

~fin~


End file.
